User talk:Lemursrule
Welcome Victims :Welcome to my Talk Page! Just leave a message below and I will get back you you A.S.A.P -- 01:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Background Came out similar to how i thought just some notes. While the general concept is there are things i noticed. 1.) the color scheme is not equal proportions blue, white, red white is small compared to the other colors and so is red. 2.) the pictures you pushed to the sides to fit them in which given the way the whole thing can be placed on he site using Css its not necessary to do that as well as not necessary to take out the middle portion. The point would be for me to make the black portion translucent to see the work you have done. Let me know what you think.-- :Ok you got the color concept down but the images are off now. Basically the color concept of the second one with the image placement of the first one the only thing is im not sure whats gonna be in the middle yet on the white but probably not bachs ugly face lol. -- :The Logo vs. idea may work or even have a pic of whites face one or the other. As for the image placement i wanted it as you had it previously but i dont want them squished to a small size but i dont want them huge either. like an acceptable size so it doesnt like squished but it doesnt look to big, the basically have to be uniform to one another. You wouldnt want the image on top to be bigger then the one on the bottom or the one on the other side. So basically Masaki on top and isshin on bottom on the blue side, Unohana on top and Yama on the bottom on the red. Its basically a image size issue at this point.-- Hell Verse fandub Lemurs...your upload is blocked by Viz in this country.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can do. Also, this, however, isn't.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Uhhhhh I'm not entirely sure how you did it, but your talk page and user page layout is a mess. No offense. Re: Shattered Blade Honestly, I'm not sure where you've been getting most of the images. I've been playing directly off my Wii (with Homebrew and a flash drive since the disc reader's busted, but that's irrelevant), but I'll look around and see what I find, unless you know of a good program that can rip the images/cutscene videos right of the .iso files. :That's some well-guarded secret. Anyway, that'll be useful to grab images from. Big Favor Could I ask a big favor of you? Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki is currently undergoing some style changes, and we would like a Quincy background, similar to the one you guys currently have, with pictures of various Quincy from the Vandenreich. The problem is, no matter what I do, I always get too big of a file and can't ever seem to get it to be the right size without making it look terrible. Could you give me some tips, or perhaps make one for us? I would be very appreciate if you would help us out. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 19:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: A Request Well, I honestly wasn't expecting this, but I'd love to be the lieutenant.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) And together we shall rule the galaxy!--Xilinoc (talk) 21:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt I've never actually sat down at watched the entire series yet, but this AMV has found itself on loop for most of today and I genuinely want to try it now. :P Song feels perfect for the show and I'm sure you'll like it too. \o/ 14:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) WOO HOO Have a super duper awesome belated birthday!!! Video galleries in articles policy Hey there, Lemursrule, my name is Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! Our Licensed Video Library has a few trailers for Bleach: SOUL RESURRECCION and Bleach: The Blade of Fate. What is the wiki's policy on embedding video galleries in article pages? The videos in our library are properly licensed and will never be removed for any sort of TOS violation. Just wanted to make sure before I made any edits! Appreciate it, have a good one! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:48, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dub episode dates Hey Lemurs, I noticed some of the recent episodes are missing their dub dates, and I plan to fill it out. I just remember you saying there was one week recently that there wasn't a new one, and I can't remember which week it was. If I can just get an answer on that, I can fill out some of the infoboxes. Chronology Project Just reminding you that it exists! ^-^ An offer I can't refuse I saw your offer to redo or create a duotone/black and white background on the image gallery talk page, so here's an idea: Isshin, Masaki, Ichigo, and Yhwach (the former two in their positions on the backgrounds you made and the latter two in their positions on the current background) but drawn in the ink style you used for the background options. There would be two sections on either side, each with two boxes: one side would have Ichigo and Yhwach (with Ichigo drawn in black and placed against a white box and Yhwach drawn in white and placed against a black box) and Isshin and Masaki on the other side (with Isshin drawn in black against a white box and Masaki drawn in white against a black box). ...Does that make any sense at all? I hope it does.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:20, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday!! I thought I got away with it blast you!! Heh, thanks for the birthday wishes and reminding everyone that I got old!! Thankies!! Chat Since Chat's being bad tonight, I'll tell you my thoughts regarding Nozomi's voice actress. I will consider it possible, because there's something familiar about her voice, but at the same time, it's still different. However, I don't want to say anything unless we can find definitive proof, since I'm sure a lot of people are throwing their speculations in on the possible voice actress. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I tried both Firefox and Chrome. It's not working for either. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas A merry Christmas to you too, and a terrifyingly ebil New Year.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Lemurs, happy Christmas to you and your family. 20:01, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Lemurs, Merry Christmas to you and yours.-- Happy Christmahanakwanzawintersolstice, Chuckie Finster. Merry Christmas to you too, Lemur! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: A question Unfortunately, no, I don't have a way to record my TV, nor do I know how to rip files. However, I could try to find Youtube videos of people showing off the models and try to fool around in Paint or something. Also, why are the remaining models a no-go for you?--Xilinoc (talk) 23:28, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I'll look around when I have some time.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Wahahaha~! Best update ever Jinta Hanakari's ENG VO I posted a Facebook comment from Cindy Robinson on Facebook where she confirmed that she voiced both Jinta and Kiyone. But I don't think that she actually voices Jinta, because it's not her voice. She must have seen one of the characters she recogniced and then commented. Jinta is voiced by Jeannie Elias. On her website it's written that she's in Bleach and when it's written on an official website it's not often based on lies. Of the two characters in question Cindy only voiced Kiyone. Please remove Cindy from Jinta and re add Jeannie Elias. Sorry that I didn't contact you earlier about this. If there's any questions just contact me on this link: A-Stone User Talk--A-Stone (talk) 14:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC)A-Stone Re: Blog Ah, sorry about that. I was asleep, since it comes out at around 2 am my time and SCHOOOOOOL. I'm making it right now. Ah yes, I thought it was gonna be Grimmjow because of the Garganta that apparently opened, but this works too. Apparently Sun also called it. Well, what do you mean by help?--Xilinoc (talk) 13:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Images As far as merging two separate categories you would have to show me why we have two categories and what we are doing. Also im not sure about a massive upload of images, i know of batch delete but i dont know if we have a tool for mass uploads of images if thats what your asking.-- :*buts in* The two categories have been replaced with Category:3rd Phantom Screenshots for all the images (similar naming convention for the other categories). ::Might be of some help: . It used to be better, but Wikia "refined" it a couple of years back and it lost a bit of functionality. But thought you might still find it useful. 10:03, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Sig gif For your new sig, do you want the gif in the center to be playing, or do you want people to have to click on it and view it at full size? Because it won't play if it's reduced in size like that, due to wikia being silly.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :I prefer the puppet/lemur one, suits you much better.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't make the gif bigger, as that would probably screw up talk pages quite a bit. I would just let people click on it, since I don't think they be able to make out what's going on at 100px.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, looks like you got it working. Also, would you kindly vote on the Featured Article, Picture, and Quote? I'd appreciate it.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:10, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, er, looking at the sig when I'm not half-asleep, it's really, really big. Like, DB wiki levels of huge is what we're talking here. Do you think you could make it look something like this instead so it doesn't screw up talk pages and stuff? Lemurs Let's Play --Xilinoc (talk) 19:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Zombirou Can you hear the wails of the Hitsugaya fangirls? Are they not delicious?--Xilinoc (talk) 19:15, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE So I heard you were born 22 years ago today or something and I guess that's cool and stuff. Seriously though, have a wonderful day, which I'm sure will be ensured by the fact that you're going to see Guardians of the Galaxy, otherwise known as Groot: The Movie. Oh, and this, this, and this are my gifts to you.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Have a wonderful Birthday!!! Happy Birthday Lemurs!! Hope you enjoy your day.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 06:39, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lemur! I hope you have a fantastic day. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Holy crap! It's your birthday! I might not have noticed if it weren't for the long-ass header that popped up on the Recent Activity page. Dammit, Xil. Anyway, have a very happy birthday! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 08:24, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Heeeeeey. Happy Birthday Lemurs! Hope you have an awesome day! FutureQuincy (talk) 10:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy anniversary of your escape from the womb, Lemurs. I can't top Xil, but I do have coffee and Zoloft. Happy Birthday have an great day Lemurs. Naruto 45 (talk) 16:26, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Lemurs, hope you enjoy it 20:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Lemurs, have a great day.-- DS Games Hey, are there any articles on the DS games that are in need of serious work? I'm considering getting one or two for funsies if possible, and I was thinking that I might as well get ones that have low-quality articles which I could improve if I'm doing so.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:08, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, cool. The 2nd game is Dark Souls, right?--Xilinoc (talk) 19:35, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll look around for a copy for sale online and let you know if I end up getting it.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:54, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Check your Twitter Udarsha already uploaded it on the wiki, but thanks anyway.--Xilinoc (talk) 00:28, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :It is - in fact, it came out today (2014/10/03, aka what day it currently is as I type this because timezoooooones).--Xilinoc (talk) 04:08, October 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Username Yep, that's me Re:Gift Wow okay that was great. :As it stands that time sounds fine by me. Re: bringing sexy back Yeah, I saw that. Seems legit.--Xilinoc (talk) 12:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Youse all forgot last year but blast you younglings reminding us old farts we're getting older!! Thank you hunni!! Lá Breithe Shona Duit Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday, my partner in insanity. Have a good one! FutureEeveeKing13 (talk) 19:25, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Lemur! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Got back a bit later then I had planned but Happy Birthday, dont be to old and dont be to young.-- I know its late but Happy Birthday!.4orty5ive (talk) 05:28, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy belated birthday, hope you had a great day. 10:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thank you for the the birthday acknowledgment Lemur.-- Bleach Live Action Theme Are you still around to make a new theme? Byzantinefire - There are no strings on me (talk) 17:15, July 8, 2017 (UTC)